The Spontaneous Proposal
by D. Leveille
Summary: Harry made arrangements for the perfect romantic proposal, but it didn't go according to plan. Harry x Hermione oneshot.


_A/N: Just a little something I wrote to celebrate Harmony Day ;) This is the prequel to my holiday story, "Shelves and Surprises for Christmas." Hope you like it!_

* * *

 **The Spontaneous Proposal**

February 1, 2001

* * *

"Want to stay over tonight?" Harry asked as they headed out of the ministry together.

After such a long work day, all Hermione wanted to do was take a bubble bath and collapse on the couch in her pajamas. She told him so and he said, "You can do that just as well at my flat. I'll even throw in a shoulder massage for good measure."

She gave him a sly smile. "I will if you read to me in the bath."

Harry slipped his arm around her shoulder. "You have yourself a deal, Miss Granger."

 ***.*.***

Hermione snuggled deeper into Harry; hand resting over his chest as they watched a movie. A cozy fire flickered in the grate. The only thing missing was hot chocolate, which she offered to get during the commercial break.

Hermione placed the mugs on the end table and stood in front of Harry. "I've been thinking about something for a while now… you can say no if you want—I promise it won't hurt my feelings."

He sat up from his reclining position. If there was one thing that Harry was sure of, saying no would definitely hurt her feelings. "What is it, Hermione?"

"Do you think we should move in together?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I do. Thought you'd never ask."

She laughed and plopped down beside him. "But is there enough room for all my books?"

He turned sideways to face her. "Hmm, good point, you do have a lot… well, we could always get a house together."

"That's quite an investment though. There's no turning back after signing the paperwork, is there?"

"But I don't want to turn back—I want to live with you permanently. Let's get married, Hermione."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Then Harry realized what he had done. "Oh, bollocks, I wasn't supposed to ask you that yet! I had everything planned for Valentine's Day. I'm sorry for wrecking it, I—"

Hermione placed a finger to his lips. "Harry James Potter, don't you want to hear my answer?"

He nodded; pulse racing.

She removed her hand and said, "I think marriage is a brilliant idea."

Harry grinned. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Let's get married!" Hermione's hug knocked him flat onto the couch. She pressed her body to his; heart thumping wildly against his chest. Her kisses were just as enthusiastic. Half a minute later, they were clinging to each other and trying to catch their breath. Hermione climbed off—holding out a hand to help him up. "Your glasses are a bit crooked," she said, straightening them. Hermione smiled up at him: cheeks flushed and hair in disarray.

Harry felt a surge of love for her.

"So how did you mean to propose?"

He ran a hand through her curls. "I made a reservation at a restaurant in Paris. I was going to tell you how I wouldn't have got through anything without you—how I want to keep on living with you by my side. Then I was going to give you the ring. Hang on, I'll get it now!"

Harry slid on the floor in his woolen socks as he dashed out of the room. Hermione sat back down on the couch, letting out a euphoric giggle. _Harry and I are engaged!_ She reached for the cup of hot chocolate, which had grown lukewarm during the excitement.

Harry returned shortly with a book. He flashed her a sheepish smile as he gave it to her. There was a map of golden constellations embossed into the midnight blue leather. Hermione opened the cover to reveal a hollow compartment lined with red velvet. She took out the gold enamel box nestled inside—gasping when she saw the diamond and ruby ring. She slipped it on and said, "Oh, Harry, it's so beautiful!" Hermione threw her arms around his waist. "Thank you!"

Harry kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome, love."

She gazed up at him a moment later. "Can we still go to Paris anyway?"

"Absolutely. I made those reservations back in October so it'd be a shame to cancel them now."

Hermione blinked. "You knew that you wanted to marry me in October?"

"Yes… well, not exactly. I knew a few months after we started dating, but I thought it was too soon to ask. I didn't want to scare you away."

Her brown eyes filled with tears. "Harry, you could never scare me away. You're stuck with me forever."

"Do you promise?" he asked softly.

"I do."

He smiled and held her close; throat too tight with emotion to speak. The proposal may not have gone the way he imagined, but Harry thought it had worked out even better.


End file.
